


The Beaded Bag

by b4dw0lfgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hermione needs a hug, Post-Canon, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Recovery, Wizarding Wars, everyone does tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4dw0lfgirl/pseuds/b4dw0lfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle ended, Hermione clung onto her beaded bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beaded Bag

After the battle ended, Hermione clung onto her beaded bag.  


The next day, she slung it over her shoulder.  


When Ginny asked her about the bag, Hermione stayed silent and gripped it until her fingers turned white.  


“Just in case,” she whispered to herself when no one was near. The war was over, but maybe there was still a battle to be fought.  


Ron didn’t ask her about it. She knew why when he clicked the deluminator on and off. Switching the room from light to dark to light again. Just in case.  


Hermione was featured on the cover of Witch Weekly dozens of times. She was holding the beaded bag every time. After an article pointing this out, stores begun to sell similar beaded bags. It was “high fashion”, apparently. Such a contrast to the brutal articles on the ugly Muggle-born who used a love potion to wrap the famous Harry Potter and Victor Krum around her little fingers.  


At Ginny and Harry’s wedding, Hermione never let go of her beaded bag. She remembered all too well the last wedding she had gone to, where Harry was disguised from Death Eaters and Ginny was a bridesmaid, not the bride. When Hermione needed her bag for the first time.  


On her wedding day, Ginny wrenched the bag from her fingers, chastising Hermione for “carrying the bloody bag around everywhere” and even though she tolerated it most of the time, “This is your wedding, for God’s sake, Hermione!” But Hermione gave her a pleading look, and Ginny was reminded of the terror and fear of the war and she agreed to sew it into the hem of Hermione’s white dress.  


Rose was born on a Sunday. When Hermione’s water broke, she nudged Ron awake. He was groggy at first, but wide awake once he felt the wet on the bed and realized what it meant. He disapparated immediately, then apparated back once he remembered the strict orders that the healer had given Hermione about apparition and floo during the third trimester.  


Hermione didn’t realize that she had forgotten her beaded bag on the nightstand. The bag that hadn’t been opened in eight years.


End file.
